


Super High School Level Drabbles #3

by zenonaa



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Wikipedia: a drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title.</p><p>#3: An additional set of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super High School Level Drabbles #3

**Author's Note:**

> requests from tumb

  * **A Surprise Kiss - Heir Guitar**



“A cucumber salad is a necessity,” Byakuya says, reading from his handwritten list.

“Triple exclamation marks!” Ibuki cries out. She slaps a hand over her heart, eyes wide. “Byakuya-chan isn’t thinking of losing weight, is he?”

He snorts. His list crumples a bit in his hands as his body quivers. “Think for a few seconds before speaking... The salad’s role is to help cool us down in this hot weather.”

“Phew! The relief refreshed Ibuki. Byakuya-chan thinks of everything.”

She throws her arms around him and smacks her lips into his cheek.

“... That’s enough of that,” Byakuya mutters, face flushed.

  * **A Frightened Kiss - Komamiki**



“I mean it,” Mikan tells Nagito, the auditorium otherwise empty. “You can stuff your garbage down my clothes... Y-You can even stick gum to my hair once it loses its flavour. That’s a popular one.”

Nagito waves a hand dismissively, watching Carrie on the cinema screen. His luck had him choose a horror movie that actually unsettles her. “I would rather not eat anything in case I choke at a scary part.”

“It would be fine, honestly! I’m a nurse and you invited me so I owe you...”

He gives a laugh. “Feel free to kiss me then.”

She does.

  * **A Confession - Naegiri**



Makoto paces, back and forth, back and forth. “Everyone else has been running off, getting stuff done, risking their lives, while I’ve just been twiddling my thumbs in here.”

Kyouko takes another sip of coffee. Her neck aches from watching him.

“I just... I feel so useless,” admits Makoto, coming to a stop. He stares at his feet.

“Naegi-kun.” Her voice pulls his gaze to her face. “If not for you, none of us would be in a position where we could do those things. You enabled us... and inspired us.”

She looks down.

Quietly, she adds, “You still do.”

  * **A Moan - Togafuka**



Strutting toward the bed in a nurse’s outfit that she bought on a night out with Aoi and Kyouko, Touko can’t help but feel disappointed that the first time she wears it, Byakuya is actually sick with the flu.

She touches his forehead.

“Work,” he mumbles.

“Not until you’re better, darling. You need to stay in bed,” she says.

“I’ll work from my laptop.” Byakuya tries to sit up, only for her to gently push him back down. “You’re being bold. How about you boss me around some more in bed?”

That... almost works.

“Rest,” she simply says.

He moans.

  * **A Surprise kiss - Naegiri**



“So,” says Yasuhiro, fingertips pressed together to form a steeple, “who initiated the first kiss?”

“Kirigiri, obviously,” Touko replies, curled up at the other end of the couch.

Yasuhiro turns his head properly toward her. “Really? I’d have thought Naegi-chi would.”

“Naegi?” she scoffs. “Naegi hasn’t got the nerve.”

“I dunno. The guy’s full of surprises.”

“To an empty-headed loser, maybe.”

“Yes?” says Kyouko, behind them.

They jolt and swivel around. Both Kyouko and Makoto stand by the door of Future Foundation’s lounge.

Makoto kisses Kyouko on the cheek. “I did, Hagakure-kun. Just now.”

Kyouko blinks. Yasuhiro laughs. Touko whines.

  * **A Love Bite - Celesaya**



Sayaka Maizono arrives to class on time and never gives in her homework past its due date, even if she was performing the night before. Despite her schedule which many people would find hectic, that would crush them within days, she ensures that she allocates enough time to spend with her friends. Every morning, she draws a pretty little smile with pale pink lipstick onto her face, and can only take it off at night.

She is a good girl, even while shivering.

“Good,” says Celes in a whisper, tracing her fingernail around the mark on Sayaka’s neck. Sayaka smiles.

  * **A Gift - Togafuka**



Touko: [Byakuya-sama!]

A ping accompanies the message that appears on the top screen of Byakuya’s 3DS system. He doesn’t reply right away because his avatar is in the middle of catching a fish that turns out to be a sea bass. Besides, he doesn’t have to reply right away anyway.

Togami: [What?]

Touko: [I have something for you!]

[Can I come over?]

Byakuya swaps his fishing rod for a net.

Togami: [It better be worth it.]

Three minutes later, she plants a blue rose outside of his train station.

Her character makes a heart. His character’s smile matches his own.

  * **A Gift - Soudam**



“What is that monstrosity?” asks Gundam, unable to look away from what appears to be a fluffy brick sitting on Kazuichi’s shoulder.

“Ain’t it obvious? I built a robo hamster,” says Kazuichi. He prods himself on the chest with his thumb, wearing a large grin. “Awesome, right?”

Gundam’s face twitches and he buries his nose in his elbow. “That is no hamster... That ersatz machine... emits a foul aura... It must be destroyed lest its fumes poison us all...!”

Kazuichi frowns. “Hey, that’s no way to talk about Shu-E.”

“S-Shu-E?” Gundam splutters.

“It’s for you, Hamster-chan.”

Gundam flushes. “... Thank you.”

  * **A Surprise Kiss - Kirizono**



Once Sayaka pats dry the last salmon piece, she sprinkles a sparing amount of salt over them. From a young age, she prepared not just her own meals but also her father’s, learning from cooking shows whenever her favourite idols weren’t performing on television.

She can prepare more complicated meals but as an idol, she hasn’t the time, especially when feeding two people.

No, not her father. Not anymore.

A kiss breaks through her hair, landing on the back of her neck. Arms wrap around her waist from behind.

“Did I surprise you?” comes Kyouko’s voice.

Sayaka relaxes, smiling. “Yep.”

  * **A Fantasy - Heir Guitar**



“A well-done hello to you all!” Ibuki waves the entirety of her arm and her gaze falls onto the plump form on the only occupied chair beyond the stage, located in the back row. “That hello must have been cooked for two to three minutes each side because it was perfectly well-done. Anyway, Ibuki dedicates this song to a special someone here tonight. ‘This Piggy’s Love Handles’, everybody!”

Twenty minutes later, neutral lighting is restored, illuminating the pillow seated at the back.

“Wow, Ibuki’s eyes are sweating hella lots,” she says, laughing as she rubs her knuckles against her eyes.

  * **A Massage - Hinanami**



The realities of being trapped on an island finally get to Hajime, leaving him with insomnia, tension headaches and other stress-related conditions.

“And you’re sure you know what you’re doing?” Hajime asks Chiaki, who, like Nekomaru, offered to give him a massage, but unlike Nekomaru, poses less of a chance of breaking his back.

“Hm? Yes, I’m sure,” she says.

Hajime lowers his head and rests his cheek on his arm, eyes shut. A few seconds pass before he feels her fingers jerk against his forehead.

“Ouch!” he cries out.

“Huh,” goes Chiaki. “My Miis in my game like it...”

  * **A Whisper - Naezono**



“Thanks again for offering to tutor me,” says Sayaka, with her hand curled into a fist against her chin.

Makoto gives a shrug and continues smiling at her. “It’s fine, Maizono-san. Really. You’re always helping me out with stuff and we’re friends, so-!”

Across the room, Byakuya clears his throat and turns to the next page of his book.

Makoto cringes and lowers his voice to a library approved level. “But, um, I’m not great at trigonometry.”

Sayaka’s lips stretch into a smile that Makoto can barely see with her hand still in the way. She whispers, “I don’t mind.”

  * **A Kiss Below The Waist - Naejunko**



“Kiss my foot,” commands Junko, wiggling her toes in Makoto’s face.

He continues to glare up at her.

“Come on,” she says in a singsong voice. “I’m not asking you to hump it or anything, unless that’s what you’re into. Don’t worry, I won’t judge out loud.”

“Enoshima-san,” Makoto pipes up, finally speaking. “If this... If we’re going to work, you’ll have to treat me with more respect. I’m a human being too.”

Junko lets rip a bark of laughter.

“Not everyone will be this patient. Your sister wasn’t, was she?”

Her laughter dies away as he kisses her foot.

  * **A Massage - Naehina**



Aoi exhales loudly and shuts her eyes, letting her body sink back into the couch. “Oh, that feels amazing,” she says.

Makoto’s digits press into all the right places in her foot. His voice comes from ahead of her, from where he is crouched on the recreation room’s floor. “My sister has a habit of sticking her feet on me while we watch television so I’ve had some experience.”

“Huh?” Aoi opens her eyes. “You...?”

“It keeps her quiet while my favourite show is on.”

“Oh,” goes Aoi. Mostly to herself, she remarks, “You’d make a great husband.”

“What?”

“N-Nothing!”

  * **A Nap - Kirigiri, Fukawa and Asahina**



From where she lies on the couch, with Aoi curled up by her feet and Touko on a nearby armchair, Kyouko can hear the clock in the kitchen tick. Her eyelids quiver, wanting to shut and return her to the nap that she entered after a long afternoon spent wandering around the shops. Sunlight still pours in through the window, though it’s not as bright as a few hours ago, and she can discern the knobbly shopping bags piled by the door even with her vision hazed in sleep.

Aoi wiggles. Touko sucks her thumb.

Kyouko closes her eyes, smiling.

  * **A Confession - Togafuka**



Touko doesn’t mind that her bed can only really accommodate one person. Before, it was because she hated the idea of sharing her bed almost as much as the act itself. A particular person springs to mind when following this line of thought, a younger, quite frankly annoying girl with little consideration for other people’s personal space, who has the charm of an experienced younger sister to slip into another’s bed and be reluctantly, though fondly, accepted.

“I like this,” mumbles Byakuya, his warm face pressed against Touko’s back.

She laughs softly. Now, she doesn’t mind for a different reason.

  * **A Frightened Kiss - Togafuka**



Evening hangs shade in the air and strains surfaces with darkness. Byakuya, sitting on the edge of his bed, shifts his weight and makes the bed creak.

Touko imagines the sound as a worsening crack in the ground.

“This is wrong,” he says, but he still let her sit on his lap. Let her straddle him, let her hold his cheeks in her hands.

“It’s not,” she replies, but she understands the creeping, sometimes nauseating sensation that he feels. “Do you... still want to...?”

“Y-Yes.” His answer barely meets the requirements for a whisper, near inaudible. Their lips hesitantly meet.

  * **A Request - Togafuka**



For appetizers, they eat salted mushrooms and shrimp tempura but as Touko swallows her last piece of shrimp, she doubts she will be able to eat much of the chicken teriyaki they’ve yet to be served. She sets down her chopsticks and looks up, and she sees Byakuya who already finished his plate and who stares off to the side with his arms folded over his chest.

“Byakuya-sama,” she says.

He stiffens. Stops drumming his fingers against his arm. “I told you to just call me ‘Byakuya’. We’re dating so we’re equal, yes?”

“Yes, Byakuya.”

His name’s sweeter than dessert.

  * **A Gift - Naegi, Fukawa**



“For you,” says Makoto with a nauseating smile, proffering a small box wrapped in tissue.

Touko, standing in the doorway of her room, looks away. “L-Let me guess... You blew your nose with those first?”

“No! I didn’t, honest. Please accept this, Fukawa-san!”

If only to make him leave, Touko takes it and tears away the tissue. The box contains bandages of various colours.

“I thought you could wear different ones on your thigh in gym class sometimes,” he explains.

She throws it at his face and slams the door shut. “T-Thank you!”

The third time, she gets it right.

  * **A Surprise Kiss - Naekusaba**



Mukuro fixes her gaze on her target. No, not her target. Boyfriend. Makoto, her boyfriend, stands by the front gate of the school. She squints, realising that he is wearing his hoodie over what, in the fading light, appears to be a suit jacket.

A crowd of students walk past the bush that Mukuro currently squats behind.

‘It’ll be fine,’ she tells herself. The crowd passes through. She can’t see Makoto anymore.

Her breathing hitches. Then something soft touches her cheek. Lips.

Makoto pulls out of the kiss and rises. “Ikusaba-san?”

She bursts out laughing. He joins in, confused.

  * **A Whisper - Komaru, Fukawa**



“Hey, Fukawa-san...?” Komaru’s voice, though quiet, only has to waft across a short distance to be heard. Touko lies right on the edge of the bed that they’re sharing, facing away from Komaru, but the bed is quite narrow.

“W-What is it now?” asks Touko, keeping her eyes shut.

“If we met several years ago, do you think we’d have been friends?”

“You’d be a snottier-nosed brat than now,” says Touko. “You’d hate me... like everyone else... I’m asleep so stop bothering me.”

“Okay. Sorry. Good night, Fukawa-san.”

The silence burns. Touko curls up, hoping she can sleep it off.

  * **A Gift - Komaru, Fukawa**



Komaru shoves open the door of the administrator's office, having looked through the window built into the wall and spotted Touko talking to Byakuya by the photocopier inside. She scampers over and ignores the glares that the two shoot at her.

“There you are,” says Komaru, panting a little.

“Oi,” snaps Touko. “W-We’re at work, not playgroup!”

Byakuya stays silent but judging by his scowl, he agrees.

“I made this for you,” says Komaru. She seizes Touko’s wrist and presses a friendship bracelet into her palm. “Tada!”

“Feh,” goes Touko, but she wears it for the rest of the day.

  * **A Request - Naegi, Komaru**



The most frustrating thing at the playground is only the most frustrating thing at the playground when no one wants to push you on the swing. If someone volunteers themselves or gives in to your pleas of please, or the demands you dictate with puffed out cheeks, then Komaru considers the swing at the playground one of the least frustrating things at the playground.

“As you come forward, swing your legs forward too,” Makoto tells her.

Komaru flails on her seat, gripping the metal chains either side of her. “Push me!”

He doesn’t.

Eventually, she learns to swing by herself.

  * **A Moan - Asakure**



Aoi would find meetings in Future Foundation more bearable if they simply told her what they wanted her to do rather than ramble on about statistics that might as well be the drone of air conditioning. An hour later, she troops out of the cramped conference room knowing that things are improving as expected, so she doesn’t understand why she had needed to attend.

“Asahina-chi,” says Yasuhiro, suddenly in front of her. He holds toward her a bag of doughnuts that share icing. She takes it from him.

As her teeth sink into a doughnut, a moan escapes her. “Thanks.”

 


End file.
